Interview de la déesse Héra!
by who6305
Summary: AU. Un journaliste fait l'interview de la déesse Héra. L'histoire se situe à nos jours.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est une courte histoire que j'ai dû faire pour mon cours de grec,on devait prendre un personnage mythologique et le remettre à nos jours. La prof a adoré et j'espère que vous aussi vous aimerez! quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture!**

 _Interview de la déesse Héra:_

Journaliste: Bonjour madame Héra!

Héra: Bonjour à vous aussi,mais s'il-vous-plaît,appelez-moi Héra.

J: D'accord Héra. Bon,avant de commencer cette interview, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir accepter cette entrevue pour parler du nouveau livre que vous venez d'écrire.

H: Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi! C'est un plaisir pour moi d'être ici.

J: Alors, tout va bien,je crois que nous pouvons commencer! Pouvez-vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre nouveau livre «Comment se venger d'un mari infidèle? »

H: Oh, comme vous le savez, je suis conseillère matrimoniale pour les couples en difficultés car je crois au mariage et je pense qu'il peut toujours être sauvé,cependant, mon mari est lui aussi infidèle. Je le sais car je l'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois. J'ai donc voulu écrire ce livre pour toutes les épouses qui sont victimes d'adultères. Dans ce livre, elles pourront trouver diverses manières pour se venger de leur mari et qui sont tout à fait faisable à la maison. J'ai moi-même écrit dans l'introduction les différentes vengeances que j'ai utilisé sur mon mari Zeus, ou bien sur ses maîtresses, ou encore sur ses enfants illégitimes. Et, je vous préviens, l'introduction est longue.

J: Eh bien, c'est génial pour les femmes victimes d'adultères mais que faites-vous des hommes qui sont trompés par leur femme?

H: Pour moi, c'est toujours la faute des hommes, s'ils ont été trompés, c'est parce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de grave, moi, je soutiens la cause des femmes! On pourrait dire que je suis un peu féministe.

J: D'accord,d'accord... Sinon,j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez suivi une séance dans un groupe de soutiens pour femmes battues. Est-ce vrai? Votre mari serait-il violent en plus d'être infidèle?

H: Oui,c'est vrai,j'ai été à cette séance,mon mari Zeus a toujours été colérique et impulsif. J'avais suivi cette séance dans ce groupe pour femmes battues après une dispute qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un malentendu; j'avais essayé de le ligoter avec mes deux fils pour qu'il arrête de me tromper et lui,pour me punir m'avait pendu par une chaîne et accroché une enclume à chaque jambe... Enfin bref,rien de trop grave,je me suis excusée,il m'a relâché et voilà! Mais par la suite,j'ai voulu faire part de mon histoire à d'autres femmes pour prouver à mon mari qu'il avait eu tort de me faire ça et c'est pourquoi,j'ai été dans ce groupe une fois.

J: Voilà qui nous éclair un peu... Bon,question suivante et qui n'est pas des moindres car c'est l'une des plus posées par nos lectrices: Comment faites-vous pour avoir une peau si jeune et pour toujours garder la ligne?

H: C'est une question simple: Pour ma peau,j'utilise le soin très rare qui s'appelle «Eau De Jouvence» de L'Oréal et pour ce qui est de ma ligne,rien de plus banal,je fais du sport,des activités... Et en plus,avec ma méthode,je ne me prive de rien. D'ailleurs,je mange beaucoup de gâteau et de préférence à la grenade car c'est mon favori!

J: Très bien! Je vois que notre entrevue s'achève et qu'il est temps de nous quitter,mais avant de partir,je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes absolument sublime dans cette robe de style paon!

H: Merci beaucoup,le paon est mon animal préféré et je voulais lui rendre hommage ce soir. D'ailleurs,je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué mais je porte aussi un bracelet avec une petite vache accroché car j'adore les vaches aussi!

J: Non,je n'avais pas remarqué mais c'est très joli! Quoi qu'il en soit,merci encore pour cette interview et c'est au plaisir de vous revoir!

H: De rien,j'ai adoré et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepterais une prochaine entrevue. Au revoir!

J: Au revoir Héra!

 **Voilà,je vous avais dit que c'était court. En tout cas,j'espère que ça vous aura plu,faites le moi savoir avec une review! On se retrouve bientôt pour une prochaine histoire, bisous!**


End file.
